Your Innocence is Mine
by shortforabaddon
Summary: For the new year! It's been two weeks since Emma returned from Neverland, but she still has a certain pirate on her mind. She finally has to face him and her feelings when he takes some of her most precious belongings. VERY kinky, pretty raw and not safe for work or your children. Enjoy! Contains: BDSM, maledom, bondage, sensation play, spanking, discipline and masturbation.


Emma stumbled into her apartment and kicked off her boots. It was two weeks since she returned from Neverland, but there was still an overwhelming amount of work to catch up on. She did not want to think about that right now, though. She just wanted to lay down and rest her weary feet.

She collapsed onto her bed, too exhausted to even take off her jacket. She just wanted to relax, but her thoughts kept racing, not only about her family, but about a certain pirate as well. She kissed him, after harmless mingling and flirting she took a leap of faith and kissed him. She had even played in her mind with taking it one step further, and even mentioned it to him. He told her that claiming her would be part of the fun that would start once they came back home, and that she'd be an incoherent mess after the fact. She scoffed at these words, but was curious about he meant, yet she'd never openly asked him that.

Still, their moments in Neverland kept swirling through her mind as she lay on her bed. In the past two weeks she was able to stomp them out, but earlier that day she found a folded piece of aged paper on her desk, and of course she knew who it was from.

"_Meet me tonight on the Jolly Roger. I really need to see you, Swan. -K.J."_

Initially she placed that note in the recycle bin, wanting to continue avoiding him. Now that she didn't have a mile high stack of paperwork, he was the only thing she had thought about.

In her mind he pulled her close to him and ravished her mouth with his. Grabbing her hair and yanking her head back, he left wet kisses and soft bites on her neck. She imagined him twisting her around and holding her hands above while his found its way into her panties.

"We'll be giving this lots of attention, won't we Swan?" he whispered, his stubble brushing against her neck. He ran one finger lightly across her slit.

Emma felt a throb between her thighs. She thought maybe she should go see Hook, and then quickly dismissed it. Yet, the thought of him lingered, his smell, the way his breath felt against her face, these things she was familiar with, and she needed more.

She sighed with slight dismay and then looked down at her thighs, envisioning the Captain's face between them. Slipping her hand into her panties, she imagined him breathing against her, then sliding his tongue between her wet, throbbing lips. She spread her legs further and ran her fingertips along her swollen clit, wishing it was him.

Closing her eyes, she let out a soft moan and continued to touch herself. Her thumb circled her clit as she slid two fingers inside. She felt more chills and her legs weakened. With her other hand she gently squeezed one of her nipples through her blouse, feeling it harden against her touch.

"Oh, yes." she breathed. For a few moments the fantasy was working, but her hand grew tired. At first she tried to ignore it, but the dull cramp was overpowering the everything else she felt. She could not just have this moment alone to herself, and damn everything for it.

Having an orgasm was always difficult for Emma, even when the moment was right. She just wanted keep avoiding Hook in any way she could, but she was too stressed to get off on her own. If only she could just have her release then go to bed.

She then remembered about the vibrator in her chest of toys she kept hidden. She crawled over to and unlocked the chest, hoping to see her kinky toys beneath. Except they were gone.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard." she muttered, slamming the chest shut furiously, she headed toward the door and into the night.

"Hook!" Emma shouted charging across the ship's deck. "Hook where the hell are you?!"

She stopped and looked around, only to find that he was not in sight. Fuming, she threw her hands up and stomped before heading below.

"Hook?! This isn't funny! Give me back my stuff!" she shouted, charging through the living quarters, she swore she would punch him so hard when she finally found him.

She charged into his cabin and stopped dead in her tracks. The room was dimly lit with candles strewn about, and on the table were kinky toys she had collected in the past few years. Among those toys were nipple clamps and spreader bars, as well as whips, canes and a flogger. Her heart sank, she knew what Hook's motives were, he had made his quarters a sex dungeon just for her.

A part of her wanted to cry and run away, and another part grew excited and curious, wanting him to fulfill what she ached for. But this was Captain Hook, despite his actions, what she heard and read of him still scared her. Her body didn't know what it wanted, either way. Heat developed between her legs, yet she shuddered in fear.

"H-Hook?" she said, her voice now timid. Then she felt a force pull her arms behind her and a hand cover her mouth. She struggled and let out a muffled scream before leaning her head back and finding herself in the pirate's clutch. He stared at her with dark, predatory eyes and pulled her arms tighter to him. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"What's wrong, Emma?" he said darkly, "Never been overpowered before?"

Emma continued to struggle and curse him against his hand until he calmly shushed her and she grew limp against him. Her whole body ached for him, despite the alarm bells in her mind. She felt her heart pounding against the wall of her chest and weakness in her knees. She surrendered way too easily, but in that moment she did not care.

His hand finally moved away from her mouth and he casually undid the buttons of her blouse. She tried to maintain her anger even when he started sliding her bra down beneath her breasts. Her nipples were already hard before exposure.

"What do you want?" she said.

"To play a little game with you, Swan." he said, "I'll be the pirate, like always, and you'll be the scared, meek, little princess."

"Is that what you think I am?"

"Well, you're not doing badly so far." he said as his hand delved into her wet cunt, spreading her lips apart and running his fingers against them.

She looked down and watched his hand move beneath her panties, continuing to fondle her. His touch sent waves of heat throughout her body, but this didn't ease her frustration. She wasn't upset at the fact that Hook broke into her place and stole her belongings, he was a pirate and it's what he was best at. No, she was angry because she was desperate for control over everything, even her pleasure. Being in control was all she knew, the only thing she was familiar with, even if she had to work so hard for a simple orgasm, but a part of her was tired of all that. Having control was safe, but exhausting at the same time. But most of all she was upset because he was right, she couldn't hide her feelings from him. No matter how hard she pushed him away, her walls were completely transparent to him. Every fiber of her being had fought what he was doing to her ever since she encountered him in the Enchanted Forest, but it was all futile, this battle she had lost.

"Hook, I-" Emma said in a weakened voice. Her bound hands could feel his erection swell beneath his pants. She desperately tried to keep any control within her grasp, but he thrust his fingers further into her, finding that sensitive spot inside and rubbing it over and over. Her whole body fluttered, making her legs tremble as she fell back against him.

"So warm and tight you are," he whispered, "can't wait till I take you on my desk."

These words had encouraged what was forming inside as he kept fingering her pussy. For a moment she wanted to tell him to let her go, but then he gently tugged the skin of her neck with his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. In that moment she knew struggling was useless, he had brought her so close that all she wanted was him.

"I just want to come." she said faintly.

"No." he said, slowing the movement of his fingers inside her.

"Please!" she moaned, feeling a painful lump form in her throat. Her mouth quivered and a tear fell down her face. She pleaded with him, but she was not sure what for. Her entire being ached for him, to be his, to finally belong to someone. She wanted this, but she was just so damn scared.

"Can I at least have a safe word?" she said, reluctantly.

"Safe word?" he said, slightly confused.

"Yes," she said, her breath ragged. "If I snap my fingers twice, then we stop. No exceptions."

"Hmm, simple enough. Does this mean you will be my pet?"

"Yes."

"And you'll do what you're told?"

"Yes."

"Good lass." he said, moving his fingers in and out at a faster, more assertive pace. Emma gasped and fell against him once more. His fingertips circled around her erogenous part and the heel of his hand pressed against her clit. Her breathing shallowed and the tension inside continued to build. It eventually peaked and she trembled and let out a loud, shaky cry as currents of heat shot through her. If he hadn't been holding onto her, then surely she would have fallen to the floor.

"On your hands and knees." he ordered, nudging her body toward the floor, Emma faced him as she knelt and placed her hands on the floor. She kept her head down, afraid he did not want her looking at him, and in the corner of her eye she saw him reach for something on the table and hand it to her. It was a leather collar with a short chain attached, she remembered it from her days as an escort.

"Put this on." he said, and Emma stared at it for a split second, still unable to believe she was going through with this. After wrapping the collar around her neck, she secured the buckle in front. She then felt Hook's finger on her chin, guiding it upward until she was looking at him.

"Now here are my conditions." he said, "I am now your Captain, and that is how you'll address me. You will do as you are told and if you refuse, you will be punished. If you want me to do something, you will ask politely and say, 'Please, Captain', same goes if you want mercy. Do you agree to these terms, Swan?"

"Y-yes." she said.

"Now, you have already broken the rules." he said, "What comes at the end of that?"

"Yes, _Captain_."

"Good, but you will still be punished."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"Now, undo my trousers." he commanded.

Emma zoned out for a second when she looked at his erection pressing against his pants. She just stared idly.

"Well go on, then." he barked, bringing her out of her daze. "Undo my trousers, pull out my cock."

She then placed her hands on his belt and removed it, followed by the strings of his pants. Her heart sank when she finally saw his cock, it was rather large and thick, it looked like it had several inches. She shuddered and looked back up at him, knowing he would fuck her tight little hole, and she wondered how much it would hurt. He looked back down at her, and tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Now show me what a good little cocksucker you are."

Emma wet her lips and pressed them against the tip. She then wrapped her mouth around the swollen head, teasing the slit underneath with her tongue. Picking up a rhythm, she wrapped one hand around the base and gently squeezed.

"Ah, ah, ah." he corrected, "No hands, put them behind your back."

Emma did as she he told and then continued to take his cock. She looked up at him, and his head was leaned back as his breathing grew heavy. So she took a deep breath, and moved further down his shaft, hearing him growl. He then pulled her hair back and clutched it as he continued to pump in and out, moving as far in as possible.

"I'm going to bloody ruin you, Swan." he said between breaths, "The same way you ruined me."

These words threw Emma off guard and she almost choked on him. Did she really have that effect on him? She thought he was just infatuated with her. But no, he was clearly drowning in her, and he was going to take back the control. He filled her mouth with his entire shaft and held her there. She widened her mouth further and brushed her bottom lip against his balls.

"Don't gag." he ordered. Emma tried to take a deep breath but part of her throat was closed off. Normally she would push the man away and storm off, but in this instance she enjoyed being taken control of. It made her feel liberated, somehow.

Abruptly, he pulled himself out of her mouth and ordered her to stand up, clutching her arm while he did it. Emma quickly got on her feet and stood before her Captain. He licked his top lip and stared at her like a hungry predator. She was desperate, just wanting him to say or do something. But more than anything she ached to be touched and toyed with. She just wanted to be his.

"Don't think I'm going to kiss you, Emma." he said, "Not after I buried my cock in your mouth."

He moved from his mouth down to her neck as he pulled her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt. She moaned while he nipped and teased the spot right behind her ear. Her blouse slid down and off her arms and Hook continued to ravish her body, moving down to her breasts.

"Bloody hell, Swan." he said, staring at her defiled body. His hook brushed one of her nipples with a featherlight touch, sending goosebumps across her skin. He teased her other nipple with his mouth, flicking his tongue and gently pulling it with his teeth. The sensation made her body tingle, including her aching pussy. He did this to both of her nipples, squeezing with his fingers and flicking them with the tip of his tongue.

Emma laid back and closed her eyes while she reveled in the touch of his mouth and hand. That was until she felt a sharp pinch in her hard, sensitive nipple, making her whimper. She looked down to see Hook placing a clamp on her breast, followed by clamping the other one. The sharp bite turned into a burn after several seconds.

"Didn't expect that, did you, Swan?" he said tauntingly.

"Fuck you." she said.

"That will come later." he said with a wicked smile, "But right now, I'm going to make your cunt nice and tender."

Emma had no clue what he was insinuating by that, she only felt him pulling her panties aside, exposing her greedy pussy. His hand immediately came down hard on her, making her cry out. He continued to slap her hard, one after the other. The pain made her whole cunt throb and was almost too intense for her. But she didn't want him to know the effect he had on her, so she just looked at him and smiled impishly.

"Is that the best you got?" she said.

"Oh, you have no idea." he said, giving her one hard, final slap, and Emma nearly screamed. Hook then pulled her bottom half off the table and rolled her onto her stomach, she was now bent over. Her vision blackened as he pulled a scarf over her eyes, feeling him secure it in the back. She felt her wrists being pulled together by a soft rope, they were now completely immobile. She had her feet tied to what must have been small hooks coming out of the floor. She was now completely immobile and bound to the table.

She then felt him touch her once again. He pulled her panties upward, she winced as the material dug into her skin. She felt his hook ripping threw the garment and tearing it away from her body. He knelt down behind her, she could feel his breath against her bare flesh. His hook pulled back the hood of her clit, exposing it completely, and it was aching for his touch. She was waiting desperately to feel his mouth, to give her something, but he only kept his face an inch away from her, very close, but not close enough.

"Captain, please!" she bellowed.

"What is it you want, Emma?" he said, and she did not respond. He knew what she wanted, clearly, but he wanted her to say it. And he knew that she had a different side to her, that underneath that hard surface was someone eager to please and wanting to be adored. He was not going to let her hide any part of her, not even the smallest.

"Please eat my pussy." she said, and though she was blindfolded, she knew he was taken aback by her words. Even when tied up and at his mercy she knew how to get the upper hand.

"Got a filthy mouth, do we?" he said. "But what will you do for me?"

"Anything."

"Not good enough."

"Please." she whimpered. She felt tears forming behind her eyes. With so many sensations and thoughts occurring at once,she just wanted release, she just wanted to let go.

"I'll be so tight and wet for you, Captain." she said, "I want to feel your tongue against my pussy so bad, and then I want you to fuck me the same way you fucked my mouth. I want to come for you as many times as I can. Please, Captain. Please let me come on your face and cock."

"I think I'll just just fuck you instead." he said.

"Wait!" she said, but he didn't. She felt the head of his cock sliding between her soft, slippery lips at a torturous pace. It rubbed her clit for a few seconds, and then it slid back. If he had kept it there for another second she certainly would have came. The red, swollen slowly sank in slowly, spreading her apart. He worked slowly, not slamming into her, and she was grateful for that. His shaft moved further in and it stung for a moment, but at the same time he was touching every spot of pleasure she had, spots she didn't even know existed.

"Just breathe, darling." he said tenderly.

Emma sighed and then felt herself being filled even further by him, her breathing quickened when he began to thrust. The pain turned to pleasure real quickly as waves sprung from her center and traveled throughout her. She felt herself flutter and become light as he continued to thrust, along with a buildup forming deep within her.

"Ohyesohmygod..." she moaned as the buildup continued, and this is exactly what Emma wanted, what she had burned for since the Captain had touched her. She begged him to fuck her harder, and then he grabbed her hips, thrusting with all the power he had.

She wanted to thank her Captain like a good submissive, but she had lost all power of coherent speech. The only thing relevant was him, and what he was doing to her, the way he was making her feel. Of course she had felt pleasure before, but nothing like this. She had now belonged to her Captain, her body, her pleasure were now all his. He wanted her wanton and desperate, he wanted her to love his cock, all of which she did. She had given control completely to him, and she never thought it would feel so good. All she had to do revel in it, and he would do the rest.

"Captain I think I'm cumming again." she whimpered, and with that he grabbed her shoulders and thrust as hard as he could. The buildup she felt had hit its point, and she let out a loud, high pitched groan and her climax took her like a storm. Hook stilled and then pulled out gently.

"What do you say, Emma?" he said, following that with a sharp whack of his hand against her ass.

"Thank you Captain."

"Good girl, now don't move." he said. She heard his breathing grow more rapid as he stroked his cock roughly. He let out a grunt and soon after she felt him release onto her ass. The warm, thick fluid dripped between the lips of her pussy.

"Now clean it off." Hook said, nudging her mouth open. She took in just the head and swirled her tongue around it, removing any excess release from the tip. He removed the blindfold from her eyes and she saw him staring down at her, she smiled at the satisfaction in his face. He untied the knots that bound her and draped her with a heavy blanket.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" he said.

"Yes, Captain." she sighed.

"You don't need to call me that, anymore." He said, scooping her up from the table and wrapping the blanket tightly around her. She was now in his lap with his arms around her.

"Why didn't you wait when I asked you to?" she asked.

"You mean right before I fucked you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it was okay because you didn't use your...what did you call it?"

"Safe word."

"Aye, that's what it was. I'm sorry, I thought you were alright."

"I was, I was just wondering why. If I was not okay I would have told you so."

Emma looked down and paused for a second before looking at him again.

"Nobody has ever done that to me before." she said, "But...it was one of the hottest things I've ever done. I'd like to do it again."

"Would you?"

"Well, maybe we should plan it a little better, but yes."

"Aye," Hook said, "But tonight you were a good pet."

"Was I?"

"You couldn't have been better."

And then he laid her down on the bed before laying next to her. He pulled her close and she nuzzled his shoulder, taking in the warmth from his body. Any inhibitions she had in the beginning had dissipated. She didn't feel like his property, instead she felt safe. She was now his, safe with him. This was the first time she felt welcomed, like she belonged to someone, and that was a feeling she never wanted to lose.


End file.
